mrfzfandomcom-20200213-history
Cliffheart/File
|Edit Tab}} File= - Elite 2= }} |codename = Cliffheart |gender = Female |experience = Half a year |birthplace = Kjerag |birthdate = November 28th |race = Feline |height = 163 cm |oripathy = According to medical tests, infection is confirmed. |illustrator = 竜崎いち |cv = Ryoko Shiraishi |nickname = |strength = Standard |mobility = Excellent |resilience = Standard |tactical = Standard |skill = Excellent |originium = Standard |related = Pramanix, SilverAsh}} Cliffheart is a Rhodes Island Operator who was born in Kjerag. She is a specialist in rock and mountain climbing and is proficient with all kinds of climbing tools. Currently, she is undergoing treatment for Oripathy at Rhodes Island. Analysis Medical tests have shown the outlines of her internal organs to be indistinct due to abnormal shadows. Originium granules have been detected in her circulatory system, confirming her to be infected with Oripathy. ;Fusion Rate 7% :Due to puncturing by an Originium stone, Operator exhibits obvious Originium crystals at the puncture site. ;Crystal Density 0.28u/L :Course of infection is transitioning to the middle-term but has not yet had a significant impact upon the infected. Archives Archive 1 Cliffheart is a natural explorer and climber. Her reflexes and endurance far exceed most people's imagination. With even the simplest of items, Cliffheart is capable of traversing obstacles that would stop most people in their tracks. Compared with traditional swords, Cliffheart is more adept at using her climbing instruments. Even on the battlefield, she uses this items as weapons. Don't question the power of her snow spade and ice pick - in the hands of the right person, even instruments such as these can be lethal. Archive 2 Once while attempting to climb the holy mountain, Cliffheart was pierced by Originium during an unexpected landslide and thus became infected. Fortunately, most of the people of Kjerag hold no prejudice against the Infected, and Cliffheart still managed to live a normal life. However, in order to make the Originium on her body not appear so conspicuous, she hides it in a clever way. Thus, even in places outside Kjerag, she is free to move as she pleases. Archive 3 As a member of the Silverash Family, she garners a lot of attention despite not seeming as important as her older brother and sister. Unlike her siblings, she is not bound by any official position and thus is free to speak. Therefore, she often mingles with the common people, listening to their stories, learning about their lives, and studying their skills. She then uses these things she's learned to contribute to her clan. Archive 4 The previous harmony of the Silverash Family came to an end when Pramanix was anointed saint. SilverAsh rarely interacted with Cliffheart in the open, and Pramanix couldn't communicate with either of them because of her newfound official position. This made Cliffheart furious, and she understood that there was no way for the three of them to bury the hatchet. There was nothing she could do to fix the situation, and this feeling of helplessness made her disheartened for the first time in her life. However, if there were anything she could do to reunite with her brother and sister again, she would do anything to achieve that. Archive 5 Cliffheart always gives others a feeling of cheer and optimism, though her soul burns with the desire to inflict mischief. If you bite into a piece of cake only to find it full of beans, or your employee card has gone missing, there's a high probability that Cliffheart is responsible. If not, then she'll likely find out who is. Making mischief and exposing other mischief makers are two of her favorite pastimes. Category:Cliffheart Category:Character files